Misconceptions
by anfiasco
Summary: Annabeth notices Percy "showing intrest" in one of the Aphrodite girls, and decides he needs to start going after girls. End of story. Percy doesn't get a say in it, even if he's desperately in love with a certain someone else who isn't exactly a girl. Lercy/Lukercy. Set early Lightning Thief, slight AU in terms of content. [EDIT: off hiatus]
1. Everything's Awkward

**A/N: Hmm...think b****eginning of The Lightning Thief, somewhat AU because Percy's new, claimed, but Annabeth is friends with him already. Let's just pretend that Percy spent more time than usual in CHB before going on his quest. And, at this point fuck it, let's make it movie-verse because Percy's too young to have sexual interactions with anyone. Logan Lerman is adorable in any case, so it'll do, even though the movie was absolutely terrible.**

**So in general, my version of the camp is skewed in different ways...the rules, the timeline, etc. I just kinda felt like writing it that way, sorry if it doesn't float your boat. **

**Disclaimer: I by no means own Percy Jackson. Though I'd love to, dont get me wrong**.

* * *

Luke was sitting on the edge of the Hermes cabin table, a girl only to be described as "busty" sitting comfortably in his lap. They giggled together at unheard jokes, nearly inaudible words slipping from their lips in a way that seemed too easy. The girl's arms circled around Luke's neck, playing with his all-too-perfect blonde hair. Even at dinner, when any other camper was rubbing their bagged eyes and barely awake after a long day, _he_ managed to look flawless. Luke kept flashing his all-too-perfect smirk, his too-perfect skin becoming a playground for the girl to trace her fingers across.

Perfect, perfect, perfect.

Percy sat at a distance, his gaze every once in a while flicking to the two. And once in a while as in every other second. His plate had remained full with with food, his fork sitting untouched, on a folded napkin, on polished wood. He had migrated from his usual long, empty table to sit with Annabeth and the other Athena demigods. Not that it mattered to him where he sat; he wasn't really looking at his friend, much less listening to her.

Said friend had taken notice of Percy's absent-mindedness.

"Hey. SEAWEED BRAIN." Annabeth snapped her fingers inches in front of the boy's face, calling his attention.

"Hm," was Percy's reply, and hardly gave Annabeth a quick glance, just catching a glimpse of her blonde hair before locking his eyes back on the Hermes table.

She punched him in the arm, finally getting the attention she wanted.

"Ow! Damn, what was that for?!" he hissed, rubbing his arm. Annabeth glared at him, tapping her nails against the table.

"Care to spill what's so interesting about the Hermes table?" she asked perceptively, raising her eyebrows. Percy looked away quickly, and covered his blush by running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Am I that boring?" she tested, her eyes narrowing.

"No! No…sorry..." the demigod rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "I'm just tired, that's all," Percy said, which was only partially true. "I mean, it's been such a long day, with training and everything. I think I'm finally getting a hang of that sword I've been using. It's lighter than the last one, but—"

"I understand that you're jealous, obviously," Annabeth interrupted in a lower tone, going back to eating her food in an uninterested manner. Percy was jolted out of his failed diversion, blanching.

"What?! No, no of course not. Why would you think that?" His eyes flicked nervously over to Luke and the girl again, giving himself away. "I'm just looking in that general direction, is all." Annabeth chewed slowly. "No, really. I'm just spacing out, you know? Tired. It's been a long day, training and all, and I had cleanup duty in the kitchens last night…" Percy tossed out excuses, hoping one would stick.

"Come on, Percy. It's so obvious," Annabeth sighed, ignoring her friend's ranting.

"It is?" Percy said in a small voice. The young demigod seemed to shrink in size, fearing the worst.

"Well, you won't take your eyes off her, for one."

"Huh?"

"I understand. You've never had a girl all over you like that before." Annabeth said knowingly, putting a bite of eggs in her mouth. She chewed, putting the food in the side of her mouth before speaking again. "It's only natural for you to be jealous of Luke."

Percy blinked, a wave of relief passing through him.

"Yeah. I'm jealous of Luke." He played along with it, though Percy's mind wasn't on the anonymous girl. He was very much more focused on blonde hair, a playful smirk, and a V cut Camp Half Blood shirt.

"You sure she's your type? She's one of those shallow Aphrodite girls," Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows while continuing to eat her dinner. "In any case, she has no class, slobbering all over Luke where anyone can see."

Percy didn't say that he'd gladly be in the same shameless position, if he had the chance.

"Uh—well, just considering, you know… it's not like she'll say yes anyways."

"Seaweed brain, you're the new kid. Everyone wants to find out who you are. You beat Clarisse's ass, remember? Twice. Go talk to her."

"I don't even know her name!" Percy was beginning to panic now, as he didn't want the situation to progress this far. It didn't occur to him that Annaberh might actually make him get any closer to the Hermes table.

"Then go ask."

"But—I don't want to, I was just—come on, they're practically mouth to mouth, I'd be interrupting."

"Then go talk to her friend. Don't be such a loser, go interact with another human."

"But-"

"_Now._" Percy knew that tone, and got up out of his seat. He grabbed his plate of uneaten food, just then noticing that he had gotten pizza. Why had he grabbed a fork?

_Oh, yeah. Too busy staring at…them._

Cradling his cold food on his tray near his chest, Percy started walking in the general direction of the Hermes table. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Annabeth still watching him, eyes dead set. He sighed, resigning himself to the task, covering twenty paces and ending up in front of the two demigods with locked lips. He stood awkwardly for a moment, shifting on his feet until they noticed him.

Luke left the girl's lips with a slick pop, eyes flicking to the boy who stood in front of him.

"Oh. Hey, Perce, sorry." Luke smiled, flushing slightly, and wiped a drop of saliva from his lip. Percy glanced at Annabeth, expertly hiding a blush from the man. The blonde gave him a thumbs up, accompanied by a contrastingly intimidating stare.

_Wow_, Percy thought. _Expert job giving me self-confidence, there._

"Hi. I, just, wanted to drop by. Is this…uh…somebody new?" _Ooooh. Wrong thing to say._ Percy thought, as the dark haired girl gave him a death glare rival to Annabeth's trademark one.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment. _Bad start. _Percy opened his mouth, glancing at the pretty girl who still sat in Luke's lap, as if she was pretending the conversation weren't happening. She eyed the son of Poseidon up and down, Ing everything from his height to his complexion.

"Need anything, Perce? Help with sword training, or something? It's a little late, maybe tomorrow."

"Uh, no, no it's just…" Percy scrambled for words; some sort of explanation to why he was standing in front of his mentor who was obviously busy.

"Look a bit frazzled there, you okay?" Luke flashed a confident smirk, and Percy knew he was done for.

"Sorry, it was nothing…I just wanted to say hi. See you…at practice tomorrow…" Percy mumbled, stuffing a bite of cold pizza into his mouth to create a reason to stop talking.

"Okay?" Luke said, ignoring how the Aphrodite girl in his lap kept running a finger down his shirt. "See you, Percy. You sure you're—"

"M' fine," he said through his food. Before Luke could say anything else, his 'girlfriend' kissed him on the lips, drawing his attention back.

Percy heard her whisper a couple phrases, probably something to redeem herself as being the second to attention in the presence of Percy demon. The demigod felt a short pang of pride for accomplishing the "distract Luke from apparent girlfriend" task, but it quickly vanished as Luke and the girl locked lips again. He mumbled an unheard "goodbye" to excuse himself from the two's new makeout session, and darted off to the fire, giving the rest of his uneaten food to the gods as offering. Not really an offering at the time, though. Just an excuse to get the hell out of the commons. He didn't even trouble himself with checking if Annabeth was watching; it wasn't like he cared.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Percy made his way back to his empty cabin, the number 3 hanging loosely next to the doorframe. Even though it hadn't been used in ages, somehow the interior was clean of dust. Percy suspected that Chiron had some sort of charm set on it. Clothes, however, were strewn carelessly around one of the beds. Besides daily check ups for cleanliness by the designated counselor, the demigod didn't need to bother with keeping others happy.

"She's such a bigmouth…" Percy grumbled to himself, talking about Annabeth, of course. "Always getting into other people's business…

He undressed, as he had left dinner early and he didn't have anything scheduled for evening hours. Shorts, socks, shirt. Percy felt slightly dirty taking his clothes off, because a certain man kept crossing his mind.

"Stop," he mumbled to himself, just for the sake of creating sound in the quiet, dark, otherwise empty room.

The sun hadn't yet set, but was close to it.

Percy hadn't seen if Annabeth had watched the attempt to talk to Luke—sorry, no. He had forgotten Annabeth had wanted him to talk to the _girl_. Or even, a girl at all. He had at least LOOKED like he was talking to her. Oh well. It's not like Percy had wanted to learn that snotty brat's name anyways. Besides a pretty face and a busty chest, Percy didn't find anything attractive about the Aphrodite chick at all. Well, she _had_ been the definition of gorgeous, but not in the young demigod's eyes. That definition had…lighter hair. A taller, more masculine, blue-eyed definition.

In fact, Percy realized he hadn't even spoken to the girl at all, much less learned her name. If he wanted to convince Annabeth that nothing weird was going on, just teen hormones, Percy needed to step up to the plate. He _had_ to get a girlfriend.

_I need to get a girlfriend…_

_But what about Luke?_

_It's not like you have a chance with him…_

_But…it's Luke…_

_I know._

Talking to himself helped Percy pass the time in his empty cabin.

_What if he actually _does_ like me? Way deep down?_

_If you're seriously considering it, you're crazy._

_Maybe just a little bit?_

_Don't kid yourself, Perseus Jackson._

Percy's inner conversation wasn't the best he'd had. He felt sick, as if he'd done something terrible. And in his own opinion, he had. He, Percy Jackson, had had the guts to have a crush on Luke Castellan. Luke Castellan, the most handsome, most perfect, and _further_most out-of-his-league person on camp grounds. It It sounded stupid, how cliche it was. Like some sort of romantic comedy where he had no chance.

"This is going to be a blast!" Percy groaned sarcastically, falling back onto his bed in his plain blue boxers. "Just fantastic! Attempting to get a girl to date me when no one even knows I exist, when I really like somebody else…who isn't even a girl…" He trailed off. "All to get around Annabeth. Gods." Percy flipped onto his side, burying his head under his pillow. He chewed on his lip, trying to clear his frantically racing head.

Tomorrow was going to be a _great_ day. Fantastic_. _Awesome_. _Outstanding_. _Brilliant. _Amazing_. And Percy Jackson needed to get a thesaurus, because he needed to find more words to use in a sarcastic manner.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Girls Are Problematic

**A/N: well shit after rewriting the first chapter and getting more inspiration I'm taking this off hiatus. Sorry, I actually had a ton of ideas last August for this but just didn't have time...so here we go! I've always wanted to write a lercy fic its honestly I think my favourite slash pairing...it needs more fics gosh. ****Again sorry for the hiatus after the first goddamn chapter. Expect updates approx twice a month during the summer, I think?**

**OKAY and quickly revisiting the variances to the original series! Percy's already been claimed, and Annaberh/Percy's friendship is already solid. Importantly, the plot of the actual book i think im going to leave out. Im not really planning for this story to have much of a serious agenda, more of just stupid emotions and fluff. Well see if this runs into an M fic. Just a heads up.**

**ALL RIGHTY HERE YOU GO THANKS FOR WAITING YOU PATIENT ANGELS**

**R&R enjoy this ridiculously long awaited chapter I feel bad ugh**

* * *

Percy couldn't bear to watch.

He could feel his insides churning, the entire scene was vomit-inducing. It was impossible to hide bow his nose crinkled at the sight before him, obvious distaste colouring his face. The best he could do to try and hide his unsettled emotions was to turn away from Luke and his clingy female counterpart, instead occupying himself with the weapons set on a wooden slab.

The girl from yesterday was at sword practice of all places, distracting Luke and calling him over to flirt. She must have been a counselor, as she seemed to have endless free time to talk to the blonde. Luke had called a break for the sweating, exhausted teenagers, that they took gladly. Now that Aphrodite counselor had Luke all to herself.

Percy was frustrated. The emotion rivaled his exhaustion from the practice.

_She isn't even supposed to be here!_

Unfortunately, nothing and no one was there to distract him. Frover had been on an important mission for Chiron for at least three days now. Annabeth hadn't accompanied him to sword training, and wouldn't for any longer. She had taken up some sort of Greek history class during the session, so Percy was alone. Well, not really; it wasn't like he relied on Annabeth And Grover as his sole companions. The Stolls attended the same sword training lesson, as well as a couple other kids who he had gotten to know during his time in the Hermes cabin. But Percy felt strange trying to fit in with their predetermined groups, always that other wheel that everyone tried to include but just seemed to add on bulky weight. Percy didn't mind that feeling. He'd gotten used to it after years of being swapped through schools; it wasn't really a negative thing.

"Ow-!" Percy flinched, drawing himself out of his stupor by nicking his index finger on the sword he had been distracting himself with. Upon inspection, the blade had sliced a small incision on the pad of his finger. He watched a single drop of blood fall onto his open palm, and stuck the digit in his mouth to suck on the cut.

A look of annoyance was fixed on Percy's face in furrowed brows and dull set eyes. He sat down on the bench next to an exhausted Stoll, he wasn't sure which one.

"Luke's working us hard today, hm?" The curly headed demigod laughed heavily, taking notice of Percy's presence. "D'you know how much time is left?"

The son of Poseidon didn't say that he really didn't mind Luke pushing them so hard. He only had more opportunity to train with him that way.

"Can't be too long," Percy shrugged, taking his finger out of his mouth. "Its felt like forever...what do you have after this?"

"Archery."

Percy nodded, but couldn't carry on the conversation without asking.

"Do you know who that girl is?" It was a casual question, but Percy was burning inside with the desire to know. "A counselor, or something? She's been all over Luke..."

"Hm?" The Stoll turned to look where Percy's eyes were directed, smiling as he recognized her.

"That's Abigail. Yeah, she's a counselor; Luke convinced her to come to camp, she's only been here last year...and now this year, I guess."

"Hm."

"Apparently she lives with some rich snobs who convinced her she didn't need demigod training. They wanted her to go to some preppy boarding school all year instead of camp."

"Oh. But...she's a counselor already?!"

The demigod turned back to Percy, raising his eyebrows.

"Mhm. Shes a fast learner, plus older than most here...I guess that's why Luke's taken a liking to her." He shot the younger kid a smug grin. "He likes the laaadies," the Stoll sang, making distorted kissy faces.

Percy withdrew out of range, unable to suppress a grin. He sniggered, casting a glance back at Luke- the counselor had done the same, somehow at the same time.

Luke smiled in the younger boy's direction, and turned back to Abigail again. Percy blushed, attempting to cover it up with a cough as the figure sitting next to him caught the action.

"Ooooh..." The Stoll said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy flushed pink again, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Uh, where's your brother? I haven't seen him-"

"Travis? He's around. You okay there, Perce? Looks like you've got a fever."

"Shut up..." The younger avoided eye contact, red in the face.

Conner, Percy now knew it was, gave a knowing smile and lowered his voice.

"So, Abigail, huh? Isn't she a little old for you?"

Percy's eyes shut quickly, biting back a laugh of both relief and humor. Everyone thought it was _that girl_ who he was gawking at, taking in every curve and contour.

Maybe it was a good thing she was around Luke all the time.

"Maybe?" he replied.

"You know there's no way, right?" Conner patted him on the shoulder, a patronizingly sympathetic look crossing his features. "Good taste, but I'm afraid you have no chance with that piece of ass, compadre." He shook his head, flicking his eyes back over to the couple.

"Its fine. I didn't think I could compete against her, anyways."

"...You mean compete against Luke, right?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm tired..." Percy covered.

As if Luke has heard him, the counselor called out again.

"All right, you've had enough time. Everyone up on your feet!" A few demigods groaned, unmoving. "Yes, that includes you, James. Pick up your sword."

Connor and Percy slowly forces themselves to get up, complaining with the rest of the kids and picking up their weapons.

"I thought this session was over..."

"I'm so thirsty, gods..."

"Percy, would you mind coming over here for a minute?"

Supposed helper felt his skin flare up as he recognized the familiar voice. He had half a mind to just ignore the invitation, hoping that he would be forgotten if he didn't answer. Percy turned his back to the call, busying himself with cleaning the sword he was using of dirt on the blade.

"Goldenboy's calling you, bud," Conner Stoll pointed out.

"Uh, yeah."

_Please don't call my name again, please, please..._

"Percy?" The voice was dreadfully closer now, but Percy didn't want to turn to look. "Hey. Could you do me a favor?"

Luke's hand clapped onto the younger demigod's shoulder, ducking around the boy to see his face. More than see, they were practicallynose to nose.

"Uhyeahwhatisit?" Was the brunette's lame reply, finally facing the counselor and stepping back some distance. Though the poor kid realized there would never be enough distance between them in this camp for Luke to not notice how red Percy's face was...

"I was wondering if you could work with Abby," he asked, featuring over his shoulder to the girl. "You did really well with that blocking drill we did earlier, I was hoping you could help her figure it out." Luke shot him a wide smile, almost as if it replaced the word "please" in the sentence.

Somehow it worked.

"Uh, sure!" Percy tried to sound enthusiastic, but it ended up as some sort of sickly sugary response. "I'll help her, no problem."

"Great! Could you just..." Luke was still talking, but Percy couldn't hear him. He wanted to listen to what the demigod was saying, but it was too difficult to remain on task. He was too close, it was distracting... the way his mouth moved to frame each syllable, scar pulling taught as he smiled. It was his own fault, really. The younger noted all this in somewhat of a stupor, eyes glazed over at the proximity of their conversation. More of just Luke talking, actually.

"...Perce?"

"Yes?" came a lost reply, Percy taking a moment more to snap back out of his daze. He shook his head as if it would help. "Yeah, sorry, I'm tired is all, you really put us through a lot today..."

Luke laughed, a clean sound that contrasted against the kicked up dirt of the training field.

"Glad to know my methods pay off."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Attempting to get past the resentment Percy felt towards this girl was difficult. At first he thought it best to just ignore her, but then... _I should at least try to act nice_, he thought. _If Luke's girlfriend complains about me, I'll never have any chance to win him over. Not like i had a chance before...I'd have a negative percentage._ Percy pushed his thoughts aside, goading himself to get through it without making a foul face or slipping a snide remark at the counselor he despised.

Abigail was smarter than she put herself out to be. True to Conner's word, she was a fast learner. She copied Percy's moves fluently as he demonstrated, and adjusted her technique as she was slightly taller than the demigod. Percy was almost annoyed at her ability to learn so smoothly.

Percy glanced away at Luke, but he was busy refereeing a fight between the Stoll brothers. Biting back a sigh, he turned his attention back to Abigail. She had stuck her weapon into the dirt, blade first so she could free her hands to redo her hair into a ponytail. For probably the fifth time in the same number of minutes.

"Okay, why dont you try it on me now?" The son of Poseidon tried.

Abigail finished her work, only to give him a nasty, patronizing look.

"...Are you sure about that? I'm taller than you," she said, a condescending flair barely concealed in her tone.

"It's fine, Abigail. Who knows, you might have to fight someone shorter than you one day." Percy shrugged, readying his sword and setting his knees apart. "Here, I'll draw at you, and you block with the hilt of your sword, right?"

"Really? Why can't Luke teach this to me?" The counselor shaded her eyes from the sun with a hand, looking towards him. "You're cute and all, but not even qualified."

Percy blushed at being called 'cute', trying to ignore it.

"He wanted me to help you. Its your fault for missing your own class." He was getting impatient now. "Look, I know I'm younger than you, but- just do what you did before, okay? Your form was good! So, block with the hilt of your sword..." He flicked his own sword, hoping this insufferable demigod would just _listen_ to him.

"I'm a counselor," she argued, wrinkling her nose. "I don't even know why I have to work with you."

"Luke said I should help you with this drill-"

"You're a persistent little squirt, you know that?" She leaned against the hilt of her sword. "I'm not fighting you, I might ruin that pretty face of yours."

Percy was red now. She was toying with him.

"How did you even become a counselor, anyways?!" Percy burst out, letting the tip of his sword hit the dirt as he refused to hold it up any longer. "Just go home to your rich parents! Just don't stay _here, _whatever you do!"

"You..." Abigail grit her teeth, snatching her sword from where it stood imbedded in the ground. "What is your problem?! Don't fucking talk to me that way. In fact, don't talk to me at all. You're such a loser. All alone in a cabin by yourself."

She swung her blade in a downward arc, Percy barely raising his sword in time to block it with a clang. A couple heads turned, but for the most part everyone was already preoccupied. It was training, after all. Demigods were supposed to be fighting.

The coulselor's eyes were sharper than the sword she held, staring Percy Jackson down like he had just spit in her face. Percy pushed forward, driving her blade back into the dirt. He pulled away quickly, not wanting an actual fight. In turn, Abigail stood up and straightened her top, not taking her eyes off of the boy in front of her.

"Look..." Percy started, quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm just really fed up-"

"Tell you what, bambi," Abigail interrupted. "I'm done with you. I don't know what your problem is with me, but keep it to yourself, dipshit."

Taken aback, the younger couldn't find the voice to reply. Instead, he gaped at her, closing his moith after a moment or so in embarrassment.

With that, she left the training grounds. A demigod or two watched her leave, but shrugged it off. She stuck her borrowed sword in the ground next to a collection of weapons, muttering to herself as she left. Percy's only consolation to how terrible this had gone, was that Abigail's hair was quite messy now, despite her efforts to keep it perfect.

_That. Was not good. Not good at all, _Percy thought to himself. He was relieved when only minutes later he heard Luke call it a day, advising that they move onto their next session.

Percy successfully avoided Luke for the rest of the day. He did not see Abigail either, though was glad and hoped to keep it like that. But he knew his "fight" with the prissy counselor would come back to him sooner rather than later, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: Yayyy confliiiict over boyyyyyssss review if you waaaant**


End file.
